Life Goes On
by Neithia
Summary: Basically Kiki's and Kazuki's life after the war. This contains lemons, fluff, pregnancy, and cursing. There is more on it inside. I promise it's an epic story.


Chapter 1

This is going to be a little lemon series, just a bunch of fluff in the life of Kazuki and Kiki, 'cause I know all of you guys want the details. Those details include how close they are, and of course, the lemons… Dude, I'm not of age and I'm writing this, so I don't care how old you are. But if your mommy or daddy says you can't read stuff like this, get the hell out. Yes, there will be cursing. I may have not much in my other fics, but I start sweet and shy, before I get to the good stuff. This will be in the DGM world, but more of focusing on the future and Kiki's and Kazuki's lives. 'Nough said, so enjoy!~

**-0-0-0-**

It was five years after the war had ended. So much had happened since then. Though the happier things for the rather happy couple have been more recent. Kazuki had proposed to Kiki a few weeks ago, and they were quick to begin planning the wedding. Currently, she's been looking for a dress in all the shops of Europe.

-0-0-0-

"It looks wonderful on you, Kiki! Are you sure you don't want this one?" Miranda sighed at her friend. Since they have met, they have been rather close, being they understood each other rather well.

"I'm sure, Miranda. Besides, It's too tight on the upper area." Kiki blushes a bit as she said that, as she heads back to the dressing room, the dress swishing around her as she does so. Miranda smiles at her friend, giggling to herself. Kiki had grown quite a bit over the years. Her body was shapelier, and her chest was at least two sizes bigger. She was so jealous of Kiki. She had guys swooning every time she bent over even the slightest bit. Miranda sighed. Kiki was so lucky. She had a handsome, wonderful fiancée, a beautiful body, and many talents.

Kiki choose at that moment to return, this time in different dress. The silk dress fell to just above her knees, the soft lace at the end giving it a more elegant look. It had spaghetti straps, and a v-neck, which gave a nice view of her chest, but not too much that it was inappropriate. Kiki smiled at Miranda as she came out, gently swirling in the dress before her.

"What do you think? This one looks nice."

"It looks wonderful, Kiki! I'm sure Kazuki will love to see you in it." She smiled. "We finally found a dress! Now you only have to finish planning the wedding."

"Yep. Kazuki said he was over half way done when we left, so who knows how much is left now. 25 more days until the wedding!~" Kiki paid for the dress before changing back into her jean shorts and tank top, smiling to Miranda. "Thanks for helping me find a dress, Miranda."

"Anything for a friend, Kiki." Miranda smiled back.

-0-0-0-

"Wow, everything's done? But you said you were a bit over half way done planning when I left two hours ago!" Kiki looked at all the papers Kazuki had out on the table, and was now currently putting away.

"Yep. But I'm just so excited for our wedding, so I finished early." He finishes putting the papers away and kisses her cheek, smiling. "I see you finally found a dress, love."

"Yeah. No peeking!" She swats his hand away from the bag. "You'll have to wait until our wedding night, dear."

"What ever you say, love. What ever you say." Kazuki sighs.

-0-0-0-

-Night of wedding- (skipping like a boss, hell yeah)

Kiki smiled as her friends helped her get ready for her special night.

"We could tie your hair into a bun at the top and let the rest hang as a ponytail." Miranda suggested.

"That would be too plain! How about we make the pony tail a braid, and weave some ribbons into it?" Ali, her closest friend, suggested the idea.

"That would be great, you two. But don't go over the top, one to three ribbons is enough." Kiki giggled.

"Then it's settled. Miranda, can you go grab some of the white silk ribbons on the bed for me?" Ali began to tie part of Kiki's hair up in a bun as she said this.

"Sure." Miranda walks to the bed, and goes through the ribbons placed on it, before finding ten of the ribbons, and places them on the desk. "I'm going to go check on the groom while you work on her hair, okay, Ali?"

"Sure, and make sure he doesn't try to come see her before the wedding. It's bad luck!" Ali pinned Kiki's hair up in the bun on top of her head, then lets some fall before tying the bun.

"Okay." Miranda stepped out into the hallway; counting the doors she walked past.

-0-0-0-

Kazuki straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror, watching Kanda from the corner of his eye.

"It's nice to see you decided to come to your little sister's wedding."

"Che." Was the only reply he got. He wasn't expecting more, either.

"She's really happy you're here for this your know. Kiki has always held her family close to her heart." He turned to face Kanda directly, smiling softly.

"Hn. She would stop talking until I agreed to come." Kanda's features slightly softened, but quickly hardened again. Kazuki chuckled, before he turns to the door when someone knocked on it.

"Come in."

Miranda opened the door and smiled at them.

"Kiki is almost ready, how are you doing?"

"I just finished getting ready." He smiles. "I'm guessing she's just as excited as me?" Miranda nods to him.

"Yep, she sure is. You should get to the alter, and you should go with him, Kanda."

"Che." Kanda stands up from where he was leaning, and disappears through the door.

"Thank you. You should go to your spot too, of course, after telling Ali to hurry up." Kazuki chuckled and walked out of the room.

Miranda smiled and soon followed them, heading back to Kiki and Ali.

-0-0-0-

-After deh I dos and stuff- (no way in hell am I doing that…-pokes Hanashi- You know how I am with dis stuff, Hana.)

Kazuki chuckled, Kiki having made herself rather comfortable in his lap; a glass of wine in her hands.

"You're so beautiful tonight, love. Absolutely amazing, in fact." He kisses her cheek. Kiki giggles, turning so she can face him better.

"I hope so. It took a long time to find this dress." Kazuki smirked at that.

"And I'll enjoy removing it from your innocent little form in bed tonight."

"Ah, has the dragon begun to ascend, my love?" Kiki giggles, snuggling close to him.

"Very much so, my dear wife." Kazuki kissed her softly, but was pushed away before it could go too far.

"Careful, love, I still have some wine, and I don't want to stain this dress. Wait for me to finish it, and we can go have some fun." Kiki took a sip of her wine, smiling innocently at Kazuki.

"You minx. I'm not going to treat you gently, either." He watched as she slowly drank her wine.

"I hope so, Kazu." She giggled before taking another sip.

-0-0-0- (Start of lemon, please skip if you wish, or continue reading. Whichever you choose. I'm not your mother, after all.)

Kiki giggled as she feels his hands gently tracing her sides, before going around to squeeze her ass. She looks up at him, pulling him into a kiss as his hands explore her body. He smirked when she left out a small gasp as one hand came up to play with one of her breasts. Kazuki leans close to her ear, blowing on it softly.

"Undress yourself for me, love. Give me a little show."

"Anything for you, Kazu." She began to pull the dress off, then gently pushes him onto the bed, straddling his waist.

"Mm… You're so big!~" She rotates her hips, causing him to let out a low moan. Kiki slowly undid the back of her bra, letting him help her pull it off completely. Her breasts bounce as they are released, and she shudders from the cold air that attacks them.

"A-ahh, K-Kazuki…" She kisses him before lifting herself from him and standing again. She runs her hands down her hips, hooking her fingers in her panties and pulls them off, tossing them off somewhere. She then straddles him again, rubbing her heat against his clothed member. Carefully, Kiki undoes Kazuki's pants, giggling when she found he had nothing underneath. She begins to run her hand up and down his hard shaft, leaning down the gently kiss the head.

"If you not careful, I'll take you right now, love." Kazuki groans softly, her wet cavern having suddenly surrounded his heat. "D-damn…." Kiki giggled and pulled away after a few minutes.

"Mm… Kazu, take me, please. I want you to pound inside of my tight little pussy." Turning so she was on her hands and knees, she looked at Kazuki over her shoulder. "I want you right now!~" Without waiting a second longer, he presses his member to her weeping heat.

"You should choose your words more carefully." With that, he roughly thrusts himself into her heat, not stopping until the very last inch was imbedded in her. "Y-you're so tight…"

"Ah!.. G-god, Kazu… You're too b-big to just shov-shove it inside of m-me…. Ah!~ Mm…!~" She gasped as he started to pound into her, striking her sweet spot with every stroke. Kazuki leaned forward, then pulls her towards him, sitting up, causing her to slide even further on his shaft.

"Ride me, Kiki. Kiki me like the slut you are. My slut." He whispered hotly in her ear.

"Ah!~ Mm- K-Kazuki!… S-ah!~-d-deep!~… Mm!~" She began to bounce up and down on him, moaning like a whore as she felt him sliding up and down against her walls.

"That's right, my little slut. Fuck yourself on my cock." He thrust up inside her, making her release a silent scream at the sudden movement. He then turned her around so she's facing him, and pushed her onto the mattress, fucking her into it as she moaned, her eyes rolling into her head.

"O-oh god!… You're s-so deeeeeeeep….!~ Ah…. I-I'm g-ah!~- to cum!" she clung to him, her cries echoing around the room.

"Then cum for me. Scream me name!" He thrust into her a couple more times, feeling her walls clenching on him.

"K-K-KAAZZZZZZZZUKIIII!~~~" She screamed her release, clawing at his back as he continued thrusting into her heat, before finding his own release. She moans, feeling her husband's seed filling her to the brim, before he pulled out. Kiki makes a face as she feels it drip out of her used heat.

"Mm… It feels weird, Kazuki…." Kazuki smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's normal, love. Get some rest now, we have a long day tomorrow."

-0-0-0-(End of lemon, please continue reading)

He pulls her head onto his chest, sighing as he begins to rub nameless shapes on her back.

"M-kay, love…." She yawns, and snuggles close to him, falling asleep. He follows her not long after.

-0-0-0-

-Morning-

Kiki stirred, before she turns around, the sun now hitting her face.

"Good morning, love." Kazuki chuckles as she lets out a small moan, not wanting to get up.

"You need to get up. I'm sure you're hungry, after all."

"Mm… Fine… I'll come down to the kitchen in a second." She yawns, smiling as he kissed her forehead before leaving. Then she stands from the bed, limping slightly as she pulls on a black skirt and tank top, before heading downstairs. Kazuki had just placed down a plate of pancakes on the table for her, then sits with his own.

"How are you feeling, love?" He smiled at her.

"A little strange, but just fine. The pain I could go without." She giggles. "So what's happening today?"

"Well, I was thinking about how we should go to the store. You need to get a pregnancy test, so we can see if I managed to knock you up last night." He pours her a glass of milk and hands it to her. Kiki takes it, taking a sip, before setting to glass down and placing a hand over her womb area.

"That's a good idea."

-0-0-0-

**Hahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now, pregnant, or not pregnant, that is the question. Review please, and tell me; is she pregnant, or not yet?**


End file.
